


Best Friends

by madam_minnie



Category: Queer As Folk - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're just kids, your best friend is everything to you even if he's Brian Kinney</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends

Title: Best Friends  
Author: [](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/profile)[**madam_minnie**](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/)  
Fandom: Queer As Folk  
Character(s)/Pairing: Brian, Michael  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 101 (oops!)  
Prompt: 6 - Loyalty  
Disclaimer: Not mine all mad props to Showtime  
Summary: When you're just kids, your best friend is everything to you even if he's Brian Kinney  
A/N: Originally posted to the [](http://drabble-redux.livejournal.com/profile)[**drabble_redux**](http://drabble-redux.livejournal.com/) community. Enjoy!

 

"All he does is hurt you and you keep going back for more!" Debbie says plating another order of scrambled eggs, hash browns, bacon and toast. "When are you going to see him for what he is baby?"

She walked away with her tray balanced perfectly in her hand carrying a pot of fresh coffee in the other toward table seven.

"I already do, Mom," Michael answers watching Brian take a bite of his toast. "He's the best friend a queer can have."

"Aww Mikey, do you mean it?" Brian asks fluttering his lashes.

"Shut up! And stop eating my breakfast!"


End file.
